Endings and Beginnings
by mereedithh
Summary: Can best friends stick together through ANYTHING? When Spencer and Toby's best friend relationship is threatened by practically everything- crazy sisters, future brother-in-laws and developing possible romantic feelings.. can things work out? Hanily, Aria x ?, Spoby, a little Wrencer. AUish, no A! Please read! xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first Pretty Little Liars story! I hope you like it. I'm really new so please review and tell me what you think! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'll keep going if you like it.. wren/spencer/toby love triangle sort of!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

"He's here!" Melissa announced excitedly. "Go outside and talk to him, Spencer. I'm going to go get our parents."

Spencer Hastings raised her eyebrows at her sister, but dropped her phone on the couch and walked out to meet her sister's fiance. She was picturing him in her mind, the probably a blonde lawyer who gives money to charities and goes to church every Sunday, because that was basically Melissa, her perfect older sister.

That's why she when she ran into a tanned guy with warm eyes and messed up brown hair standing on the sidewalk, she didn't come to the somewhat obvious conclusion that this was Wren, her sister's fiance. "Hi," she said. "Are you the new neighbor?" He chuckled and looked up at her. "You could say that. What's your name?" Spencer wasn't one to randomly strike up a conversation with a stranger, but this mystery man seemed nice enough, and his eyes were kind and inviting.

"Spencer Hastings." She extended her hand. "Have you seen anyone else on this street? I'm looking for my sister's new fiance." She rolled her eyes. "Typical Melissa, she just goes off to Europe for a summer and comes back engaged, just another thing to check off her to-do list, 'find husband who makes a lot of money and has a big-shot job'. I almost feel bad for the poor guy. Imagine marrying Melissa. I mean, just imagine how horrifying that would be! Living with her is bad enough for being sisters, but sharing a bed and a life and even children someday.."

Spencer didn't stop talking. "She's psycho! Our whole family is. How many 10-year-olds do you know that have the periodic table memor-" She stopped herself and looked up. Spencer visibly shuddered and looked this stranger straight in the eye. "Never, ever, marry a Hastings." The man looked amused. "Sorry.. for wasting your" she trailed off, embarrassed. "I should go."

She started to walk away, but he called out to her. "No, you can stay.. if you'd like, I mean." Spencer gave him a small smile. "I can't. I have to go talk to my sister, but I'll see you around..?" He flashed her a huge grin. "Oh, I actually think we'll be seeing quite a lot of each other."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! A little longer this time :] and a little Spoby! Pleaseeee read and review! Also, I'm writing this at 2AM so forgive me if there's any errors.**

Spencer gave him a quizzical glance before turning around ".. I should get my sister." As if waiting for a cue, Melissa strolled up. "I was coming for introductions but I see you've already met!"

Spencer was a Hastings. Therefore, she knew just about everything and could usually solve any problem anyone hurled at her. But in that moment, for quite possibly the first time in her life, Spencer was speechless as she realized that the man standing in front of her was her sister's fiance. "Well." She stared the man, who she now realized was Wren. "I suppose we have." She turned to Melissa, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll leave you two alone. You have a lot to discuss, with the wedding plans and such." She gave the pair a tight smile and sauntered off.

She overheard Wren sigh with his still _slightly_ adorable accent. "She hates me."

"No, she'll come around, I promise. That's actually friendly, for Spencer." Melissa murmured.

Spencer never stopped, but just shook her head at the two's conversation and kept walking. She grabbed an apple and laid back on the couch. Her phone let out a cheerful ding.

_Hey Spence! Haven't seen you in a while! Wanna catch up? :)_

She smiled. Toby, who she had meet when tutoring him in French this semester, had actually become a great friend. He was funny, easy to talk to, and was always up to lunch or a Wii marathon.

_Course! My place in 20? We'll find something to do, just SAVE me from Melissa and her crazy fiance._

Spencer picked up the closest book and read until the doorbell rang.

"Toby!" She beamed at him and greeted him with a hug.

He grinned. "How's my_ mon génie petite favorite_ doing today?" Spencer gave him a raised eyebrow.

"That's my favorite little genius if you didn't get it." He winked at her. Spencer groaned and poked him in the stomach. "Of course I got it! I just didn't think you were capable of a whole four words in French! Mrs. Rireva would be soooo proud of her _magnifique Toby_." Spencer said with a flourish and a hand in the air.

The two loved to make fun of their sixty year old French teacher's slightly creepy crush on Toby.

Toby played along. "Oh, Spencer how did you find out about our secret love affair? I just could not resist her obsession with lemon scented perfume, or the way her hair has those dashing streaks of gray!" he teased.

Spencer snatched his hand and led him to the kitchen. "True, true, and guess what? You, in describing Mrs. Rireva's amazing hairstyles and scent, have reminded me of my darling grandmother. I actually hated her, but she made really, really good cupcakes. So, I've decided we are going to decorate cupcakes. And these cupcakes are going to be _épique_!"

Toby laughed at her sudden enthusiasm. "Of course!" She was already rummaging through her kitchen and giving him directions.

_"Take out a large mixing bowl!"_

_"Get two eggs, dang it!"_

_"Put them in the oven!"_

_"Take them out you idiot! They're about to burn!"_

Toby took the rows of chocolate cupcakes out of the oven and spread them out on the Hasting's wooden island. Spencer gave them a once over, and smiled, satisfied. She reached for the confetti icing, and spread it carefully over one cupcake. Toby watched her. She had so much focus and intensity in this one little thing. It was perfectly even, not one side even the slightest bit more covered than the other. She set it down and looked at Toby for his approval. He nodded, wide eyed. "Perfect."

Just like you, he added in his head. He looked down at Spencer. Her wavy brown hair was in a messy bun, and her dark eyes were so.. so _honest_, and _real_. She was wearing an oversized green sweater and dark skinny jeans and she had that cute little freckle on her right cheek and a smudge of icing just under her eye.

And he wanted to kiss her, so badly, he had ever since she said hi to him the first day of French class and he met the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen. Toby knew he'd never felt like this about anyone before. Being with her was as easy as breathing, but at the same time it was the hardest thing he'd ever done, because he knew she wasn't head over heels in love with him like he was with her.

Toby stopped himself. Did he love her? Was it possible to be in love with someone after such a short time? Was it possible to love someone who you've never dated, or even kissed?

Yes, Toby decided, it was possible, because he couldn't think of any other word than _love_ to declare how he felt about the beautiful person in front of him.

He leaned in, his face centimeters away from hers, so close-

"Hello! What are you two up to? I was just looking for Melissa.."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm a horrible person, I know. I give you guys super short, really bad chapters and I don't even update regularly! I'm just such a slow writer :/ Anyways! I do not own Pretty Little Liars. If I did, it would be called "The Spoby Show" haha. ;)** **on with the story! ALSO in this AU universe Emily is still in the closet, and hasn't told anyone she's lesbian yet. Thank you for reading! Please review!**

Chapter Three

Toby instantly straightened up and backed away from Spencer. She already missed being so close to him, but she wasn't sure why. Toby was one of her best friends. They always made each other laugh, and Toby was just solid and dependable.

Spencer was _definitely_ not interested in a romantic relationship with him. She didn't even know if he was leaning in to kiss her. He could have just been reaching for the frosting behind her. He had a _girlfriend_. Spencer cleared her head of all thoughts of Toby and came back to reality.

"...Wren."

Wren gave her a face full of teeth. "Sorry for interrupting, if I did. But are you saying you don't know where to find Melissa? She left me outside for a minute but hasn't come back yet, I was getting worried."

Spencer was extremely irritated.

"I'm positive Melissa is _just_ fine. Really. Go find her yourself if you want her. Why are you asking me? You know how I feel about Melissa. I think I brought it up earlier, did I not? "

His voice lowered. "Look, Spencer, I'm really sorry about that. I just-"

She spoke up. "It's not a big deal. Really. I was just shocked, that you were such a scumbag who had no sense to defend both himself and his fiance."

"I made an awful first impression, I know," he said in that British accent which Spencer couldn't help but think was still adorable. "But please please give me a second chance? We are going to be family after all. I've made it my goal to be on at _least_ pleasant terms with all of the Hastings. Let me take you out for drinks tonight. Please."

He continued to mumble what Spencer thought were insincere apologies, while Spencer continued to stare at the ground. He was just so incredibly persistent. She just wanted to him to _shut up_.

Spencer was all ready to turn him down, and she was totally satisfied with having a horrible relationship with her future brother in law, when she made the fatal mistake of looking up into Wren's eyes.  
The eyes pleaded with her and Spencer only internally wrestled with herself for a few seconds before nodding at his request.

"Fine." Spencer said cordially. "Now please, _please_ leave me alone right now."

Wren nodded, giving her a half-smile, before leaving to find Melissa, his missing fiance.

Spencer whipped around to Toby, only to find he wasn't there. He wouldn't just leave her, would he? She tensed up and felt a rush of sadness.

She checked by the door for Toby's backpack, which was gone, along with Toby's worn down blue converse. In their place was a hastily scribbled note. "I left, because I figured you might want some alone time with Wren, whoever he is. I'll talk to you soon. Sorry, Toby."

Spencer was torn. She knew she had been really rude to Toby, by ignoring him, but for some reason she wished he had stayed. She finished icing the cupcakes, alone.

Toby felt really awful about leaving Spencer, but he didn't want to interfere with her and the other guy, Wren. They were having a really intense conversation, and he would have just been interfering. He was feeling slightly rejected from his time with Spencer, when his phone let out two rings. As soon as he was home, at his small apartment, he checked his phone.

One text was from Spencer.

_SO sorry about today. Please forgive me and we WILL hang out soon, I promise :) -Spencer_

The other text was from his girlfriend.

_Can you come over? We need to talk._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm pretttyyy proud of myself. I mean, an update the next day AND it's 1k+ words? Yay! **

**I'm sorry if I messed anything up. I have no experience with lesbians, and I've never even been in a bar. That's just how I pictured it in my head lol. Thanks for reading! Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story, I love you ALL and your reviews make my day! **

Toby knew she was breaking up with him. He had seen this coming. He loved his girlfriend, but things just hadn't been _right_ between them for a long time. He had his suspicions on why, but he definitely wasn't going to tell anyone about what he suspected.

He pulled up on his bike, and knocked on the door. She answered with a smile, but he knew she was faking it for his sake. "Look, it's okay. Talk to me." Tears were filling up her gorgeous dark eyes and threatening to start running down her cheeks.

He led her to her porch swing, and they both sat down. Toby rubbed her back comfortingly. "It's okay," he said soothingly. "Whatever it is, you will be okay." She shook her head. "You _don't_ understand. You don't get it-"

Toby gently kissed her on the forehead. "You didn't do anything wrong."

She looked at him, water streaming down her face. "Toby," she whispered. "I think I-"

She stood up abruptly. "Why is this so hard to say?"

Toby looked her in the eye. "You can tell me. I know things haven't been working lately, but it's not either of our faults. I think.." He hesitated. "Say it." she demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think you like boys." Toby said honestly.

She gasped. "How did you know? Oh my god, don't tell anyone. Please."

Toby shook his head. She already knew he never would. She continued. "I feel like I need to say it aloud.. you know what I mean? To finalize it somehow. But I'm scared, Toby, I'm really scared. You're the first person I came to, I haven't even told Aria, Spencer or Hanna."

Slowly, she said it aloud. "I'm breaking up with my amazing, handsome, kind, and close to perfect boyfriend, Toby. I'm doing this because.." She looked scared, but Toby nodded in encouragement. "I'm a lesbian." she finished.

Toby smiled and gave her a little clap. He gave her a huge hug. "I'm proud of you Em, I really, I am. People will accept you, because you're the same Emily you were this morning. And if they don't, you can just call me. Friends?" He said as he climbed on his motorcycle.

"Friends!" Emily called.

* * *

At the Hastings mansion, Spencer was getting ready her evening with Wren. She decided it would be best to look older than her actual 16 years, so she ended up wearing a midnight blue off the shoulder top and dark skinny jeans. Wren had instructed her to meet him at the bar, so she grabbed her fake ID (Ali had gotten some for all of the girls) and shot down the stairs. On the way, she ran into Melissa.

"Hey!" Melissa smiled at her. "You look great.. got a date?" She joking raised her eyebrow suggestively. Spencer immediately felt guilty. Just when her relationship with her sister was starting to improve, Spencer just had to go behind her back and go to a bar with Melissa's future fiance. "Oh, no.." Spencer said blushing, "Just going out with a friend. Got to go! Sorry!"

In a few minutes, Spencer was sitting at the bar. She must have looked stressed, because the bartender spoke up. "Ya get stood up?" He asked her.

"I hope not." She simply replied.

As if on a cue, Wren rushed into the bar, looking irritated but still gorgeous. He saw Spencer and came up to her. "Two vodkas," He waved his hand at the bartender. Then he greeted Spencer and he just started talking to her as though they'd been best friends for years.

First, he talked about his work, at Rosewood Hospital and how much pressure there was. She retorted by describing her huge course load at high school, and how to her parents, anything less than a perfect 100% score was unacceptable. He described his horrible parents, how his mother didn't care for him and his father was in a mental hospital for most of his life. The drinks continued to come, leaving the doctor and high school girl with less and less common sense.

When people get a level of alcohol in their system, it usually causes them to do crazy things. With Spencer, the more shots she drained, the more energy she got. So, after two hours and an uncountable number of drinks, Spencer was beyond hyper and spilling anything that popped into her mind.

"So then, Melissa put a sleeping pill in my lemonade when I was seven and she was twelve. 'Cause I told all the neighbors I was gonna beat her in a bike race, right? Then when we were racing, I passed out! She's such a..a witch!" Spencer sputtered. "I mean what kind of _hypocrite_ poisons her younger sister's lemonade?" Wren was speechless but then started to laugh hysterically. Spencer went pale. "Omigod I'm sorry! I totally forgot! Oops!" She started to giggle uncontrollably.

A second later, this was all forgotten in Spencer's mind.

"I love this song!" Spencer said, with her voice a mixture of a squeal and a slur. She grabbed Wren's hand and dragged him onto to the dance floor. She started humming to the beat.

Spencer moved her hips, her eyes on Wren's. He was standing straight, almost as if afraid to move. There was an evil glint in her eye as she put her hands through Wren's and swayed their bodies in sync. As the song started to close she almost fell onto Wren. "Oopsies!" she innocently giggled. Wren, who was bigger then Spencer, and therefore had a bigger tolerance for alcohol, caught her. "We should go to the car."

Despite her drunken protests, he was about to haul her into his car, when she suddenly stood up, looped her hands around his neck and crashed her lips into his. The whole world, the intoxicated people dancing around them disappeared. All he could feel was her lips on his. _She tastes like a mixture of caramel and coconut_ was all that was running through his mind. Until she broke it off and strutted off, giving him a seductive smile and flirty wave.

**Thanks for reading! xoxo- Meredith**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hiii guys! Again, I don't really have experience in being drunk lol. Also, this chapter is pretty bad I'm really sorry about that! Thank you for all of your reviews, especially wittykittylizzie, ms-everlarks, maxxamiam, and Loeloveme229! **

**Love you all! **

A fter that, Spencer wasn't really aware of what was happening around her. All she knew was that Wren came after her and put her in his car. She was babbling and was long past the point of reason. However, both of them knew they couldn't go to the Hastings house like this. Even if Spencer's parents didn't notice anything, which was highly unlikely, Melissa would surely see both of them with hangovers, and she knew both of them were out last night. The older Hastings sister would definitely put two and two together, and neither Wren nor Spencer wanted Melissa to know that her younger sister and soon to be husband went out together, got drunk, and may or may not have kissed.

"Spencer," Wren called to the girl next to him, who was humming a One Direction song. She looked at him blankly.

"What do ya want and why is it more important than Harry Styles..?" She smiled dreamily.

"You don't knowww uh-oh you don't know you're beayouuuutiful!" She belted out suddenly.

"_SPENCER_." Wren yelled. "Is there anyone you can stay with tonight?"

She thought for a second. "I don't know, call them." Spencer tossed her phone to Wren, almost causing them to get into an accident.

With one hand shakily on the wheel, Wren used his other hand to randomly pick one of Spencer's favorite contacts. It rang twice before someone answered, albeit the fact that it was just past 1 AM.

"Hello? Spencer?" The voice said groggily, but still cheerfully.

"Um, no, but.. hi." Wren awkwardly said. "Look, I don't have time to talk, but can Spencer please crash at your house tonight? She's drunk and can't go home.."

"Sure. Yeah, of course." Toby gave him his address.

In a few minutes, Wren and Spencer had arrived at Toby's apartment. It wasn't on the nicest side of town, and was very dark. "Nice place." he scoffed. Spencer glared at him and stepped out of the car. Seconds later, Wren had driven off, leaving a very drunk high schooler shivering in the dark.

* * *

Wren somehow made it home. He staggered into the barn, stripped down to his boxers, and tried to be silent as he crawled into bed with Melissa. He wasn't still enough, however, and she stirred. "Wren?" she said drowsily.

"Yes?"

"Did you just get home?"  
"Uh- yes. I met up with a few old friends, went out for drinks." He lied easily.

"Mmm. That's nice sweetie." She gave him a long kiss on the lips, and then turned over and fell back into sleep.

_She tastes like a mixture of yogurt and toothpaste_ was all that was running through his mind.

* * *

Toby almost couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the man drive away from Spencer. She could have gotten kidnapped, murdered, raped.. he internally shuddered and made a pledge to himself that if he ever had the PRIVILEGE to go somewhere with Spencer, he would keep her totally safe from harm.

He rushed up to her. "Spencer! Are you okay?"

"Up- sta- stairs? Please?" she begged.

Toby yanked off his sweatshirt, draped it over her shoulders, and rushed her up to his apartment. He had cleaned it up a little before she came, but that didn't make it any larger or fancier. "It's not much, but.."

Spencer shook her head. "It's perfect. I'd just about kill to move out of my house! No, really. Are you in the market for a roommate? Oh, and do you like scary movies? Because I love scary movies and I watch them all the time. And if you don't like scary movies, I'm sorry but Mr. Toby we can't be roommates." she giggled.

"I love scary movies. And, uh- sure Spencer. You can stay with me anytime you'd like." he promised, trying not to let out a loud laugh. He was already figuring out that Spencer was a giddy, childish drunk person. He found it to be one of the most adorable things he'd ever seen.

"Beer smells bad Toby-yy." she drawled, stretching out the 'y'. "Beer should not have that scent. It shouldn't even be allowed to exist. It should go to jail, cuz beer smells like rotten eggs! And toothpaste. Stuck together. Ew."

Then she threw the blue top at him, leaving her in just a thin, tight tank top. He gaped at her. She looked gorgeous, with her elegant shoulder blades and freckles dotting their way down her thin, delicate arms. Toby didn't think she belonged on Earth. She was probably destined for some elite planet of goddesses, but by some miracle she ended up on Earth. And by an even bigger miracle, Toby got the privilege of meeting her.

"My shirt smelled like beer." She wrinkled her nose.

* * *

About a half- hour later, Spencer came out of the shower wrapped in only a towel. It would be impossible for Toby not to take just a little look, but he tried to remain as gentlemanly as possible when the person you love is standing in front of you in a towel.

"Can I have some pajamas?" she asked timidly. He grabbed a shirt and pajama bottoms. "Top or bottom?" he asked with a sly grin. "Top!" she said quickly, before she realized he was joking.

* * *

Spencer dressed in the shirt, which was thankfully long enough to cover her to her mid-thigh and walked into the bedroom, where a shirtless Toby was flipping channels. "Sorry, I just moved in here, this is all I have with me.. if it's making you uncomfortable... I'm going to sleep on the couch.." he rambled.

"It's fine." she said. Toby looked unconvinced. "It is fine. It's not every day you get to see the abs of, like a greek god." she rationalized. "I'm tired Toby. And my head hurts. Let's go to bed." she whined, as though she were a child again.

He smiled and got the bed ready for her, and Spencer safely under the covers. He was walking into the other room, where he was planning to just sleep on the couch, when he heard her voice.

"Wait." she called. Spencer sat up. "Stay with me, pleaseeeee?" She shot him one of her rarely seen goofy grins. "Pretty please with a cheery on top? Two cherries?"

Toby pretended to act reluctant as he got under the covers, but inside he was jumping for joy.

"Goodnight, Spencer."

"Goodnight, Toby." she murmured. "I love you."

**Uh-oh! ^**

**Please leave a review! Reviews= faster updates :)**

**xoxo- Mere**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: 16 REVIEWS?! Eeeep! Thank you so much for all of those! Also, 14 people are following this! You don't know how happy that makes me! AND 5 favorites? Already! Y'all are seriously so amazing! :D**

**This is the longest chapter I've ever done.. okay, only like 100 words longer than the last one, and I know it's really late (sorry!) but I like it and it was fun to write! Hope you think it's fun to read! **

**p.s. sorry if I sent this twice.. I use copy/paste format and I just write "LINEE BREAKKK" where I'm going to put a line break but I forgot to edit them and actually make them line breaks haha! so I just changed that :)**

* * *

Toby lie awake in the dark for hours after that. He was so sure that she'd said 'I love you' to him before falling into a deep slumber.

Or maybe, he was just imagining it because he wanted it to be true so badly.

* * *

Spencer awoke in a strange bed, lying next to someone, with a wicked hangover.

Usually, when these three things are combined, a girl should gather up her things and what's left of her dignity and quietly exit the premises.

However, there's a really big plot twist coming, because the girl _knows_ the boy. He's one of her best friends, actually. And she also knows, he would never take advantage of her- at least she thought she knew he would never do that. She manages to open her eyes and look at him again. Toby wasn't wearing a shirt, and they were wrapped up together.

Spencer shrieked.

Toby shot up, almost sending Spencer tumbling off of the bed, but catching her just in time. He looked down, just now noticing how their legs were intertwined and how he was shirtless and she was in just a shirt.

"Toby," she said, gritting her teeth. "You have two minutes to explain HOW ON EARTH we ended up like," she gestured to them. "..this."

The words came rushing out of his mouth. "So last night a British guy called me up on your phone, and said 'I have Spencer, and she's drunk, and will you please let her sleep at your place.' so I just said of course."

Spencer gasped. "Oh my god, I was out with Wren."

Toby nodded and continued. "You came in, um-" he chuckled. "rambled a little bit, took a shower, and then we went to sleep."

"Okay, good." Spencer gave him one of her sly half smiles. "Did I say anything I shouldn't have?"

Toby decided to be honest with her. "You might have said I had abs like a Greek god." he admitted. "Oh, and you asked me to stay with you in here." Toby was definitely not mentioning the 'I love you' that might have not even happened.

Spencer was obviously embarrassed at his comment. "Sorry." she muttered.

"It's okay, it's not every day I get compared to Zeus, might as well thank you for the compliment!" he teased her.

She glared at him as she stood up and tied her hair up into a knot. Toby was in awe of her long, tanned legs, that seemed to go on for miles, but internally scolded himself for thinking about her in that way. He was a friend, nothing less, nothing more.

"I'm going to go make coffee. Stay here." she declared.

"Relax, Spence- you're the guest, I should be making the coffee." Toby liked the way 'Spence' rolled so easily off his tongue.

"No, I'm the person who showed up at your house at midnight, drunk and uninvited for you to take care of me. I think I'll lose all of my dignity if I don't do you a little favor." she snapped.

Toby raised his hands in mock surrender. "Sir yes sir!"

Spencer strolled into the kitchen with a satisfactory smile, and started rummaging through Toby's cabinets, looking for any black coffee, because she had a cup every morning. She brewed the coffee, and brought two cups back into the bedroom.

They sipped it in comfortable silence, until Spencer broke it by speaking up. "So, do you want to go out?"

Toby eyes widened and he gasped. "What?!" He was about to have a heart attack. The girl of his _dreams_ asking him to go out with her? Toby thought he was definitely dreaming.

"Go out.. outside? To the park or something today?" she said, confused.

He caught his breath. "Oh. Yeah, of course. Duh. What else would you mean-" he stopped and scolded himself. Toby attempted to look relaxed. "Let's go."

* * *

Soon, they were at the park. The sun was beaming down at them proudly, and the trees seemed to be alive and waving at them. "Lunch?" Spencer asked Toby, with a childish grin on her face. "Of course! Lead the way, _chéri_." Toby gestured ahead of him politely. Spencer's stomach fluttered a little bit when he called her darling (in French, of course) and she had to restrain a squeal. _Oh god I'm turning into Hanna_, she thought, _being crazy about boys and analyzing everything they said_. "One boy," she corrected herself.

"What?" Toby looked at her.

"Nothing! What? Forget it, I'll never understand you. C'mon." she said quickly, running off.

"Women." Toby shook his head and chuckled, scurrying after her.

* * *

The pair ended up at a small sandwich shop very close to the park. The pair cheerfully walked up to the counter, where a rather pretty girl with mousy brown hair (apparently named Louise) asked them, "What can I get for you today?"

Toby smiled at her. "The usual, Lou."

Louise nodded. "Turkey, lettuce, tomato, no mayo on rye, root beer, and an apple." She gave him a wry expression. "Are you ever going to challenge me? Change it up?"

He shook his head. "Never."

"Whatever. What about your girlfriend here? She's cute Toby!" Louise squealed.

"Ohmygod Toby's not-"

"We're just friends!"

"I'd never..."

"She'd never even think about it!?"

Louise smirked. "The happy couple is defensive huh? Only means you have something to hide- like true feelings perhaps? I mean, Toby's hot _and_ sweet- face it, he's a catch!"

Spencer's face was as red as the tomatoes on Toby's sandwich (_which Louise still hadn't made..? jeez did she just gossip with her customers all day? how did she get paid at all?_) but she recovered quickly. "If he's such a catch, why aren't you with him?"

"Not really into his half of the population, doll face." Louise said. She shooed them off. "God, you made me lose so many customers! But it was worth it for the chat! I hope I'm invited to the wedding!"

They made their way to a table at the corner of the shop. "So, you're a regular? And you know Louise... how?" Spencer asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Toby winced. "Uh.. my friend Caleb might have set us up on a blind date a while ago. She thought I was a girl.. let me just say it wasn't my best romantic endeavor. Spencer burst out laughing. "I've totally been there! Except I was the one that thought I was meeting a boy. I wasn't. Sam was a Samantha, actually. She kinda got the wrong idea from the flirty pre-date texts I kept sending! Let's just say I am never letting Hanna plan my blind dates ever again."

The duo was laughing harder than they had laughed in quite some time, with anyone. Both Spencer and Toby had to grow up too fast. Luckily, they brought out the childish side in each other.

* * *

Louise slipped up with their food. She saw the couple in such an adorable position and she almost let out an excited, girly giggle. Spencer's hand was on Toby's arm, their feet were twisted together, and both had their heads thrown back in laughter. With a devilish grin, she snagged her phone without either of them noticing, snapped a picture, and sent it to Toby.

Hopefully, after they saw how perfect they were for each other, they'd get together. If they didn't, well, Louise would have to cook up another scheme.

**Thank youuu! xoxo-Mere**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see.. or should I say, no communicating through , because I can't really see you aha! Sorry, it's just been a summer busy week. School.. track meets... crazyy homework. The usual! Anyways, this chapter is really really really long! Idk if it's good.. you tell me by reviewing! :D A few more questions for you..**

**1: there might not be as much Wren in this as I planned.. I don't know! It can go either way, more love triangle or just friendzoned? **

**2: Who should Aria be dating? Your choice :P Jason, Ezra, umm Noel or Holden lol idk **

**Also, I just want to say the first part of this was SO FUN TO WRITE EEEEEEP! Just saying ;)**

That afternoon, Spencer met her friends for coffee at The Brew. Emily had declared she had something important to tell them and now that they were together at a comfy booth in the corner of the shop, sipping their various mochas and lattes.

Hanna was the first to speak. "So.. Em? Whatcha need to say?" she said cheerfully.

"Well-" Emily started.

"No matter what it is, or.. um WHO it is.. we support you, Em, and we love you!" Spencer said with enthusiasm from across the booth.

Emily looked at her. "You know?"

Spencer looked into her black coffee. "I've had my suspicions... since back when Ali was alive. She was just always so flirty towards you, and all the jabs. And it's.. Paige, right?"Spencer said hesitantly.

Hanna turned a little pale. "Woah, Em."

Spencer glared at Hanna. "Hanna, if you can't accept this, then maybe you're not the person we think you are and you can ju-"

Hanna held a hand up to Spencer. "Look, it's not that. I'm beyond fine with Emily being gay, actually." she said in a harsh tone.

Aria's mouth flew open and she spit coffee at them. "What!?"

The other three gave her an annoyed look.

Spencer turned back to Hanna. "If you're fine with it, then why aren't you okay with Paige and Emily being together?"

Emily spoke up for the first time. "Let me explain, everything." She looked at the other three, and they nodded.

"I really need information!" exclaimed Aria. "I feel totally out of a big inside joke."

"Okay, so I've been with Toby for a while, but.. after a while I realized I didn't love him. At least, not romantically. I had fallen for someone else. A girl, actually. I was telling this currently-anonymous girl that I was.." Emily began, and then stopped.

"Gay." Hanna said bluntly, earning her a nasty look from Aria and Spencer.

"Yep." said Emily. "But Paige ended up overhearing us.. and kissed me the next day after swim practice, which made me feel awful. I mean, I was in a relationship, and I had feelings for another person, and now I was kissing another girl?" Emily looked down sadly, looking like she was about to cry.

Hanna pulled her in for a huge hug and kissed her hair. She murmured something to Emily that the others didn't hear, making Emily giggle and continue with her story.

"So, I broke up with Toby, and now I'm with the person I love. A lot." Emily laughed and for some reason looked at Hanna, a questioning look on her face.

"Ahh Em who's this lucky girl?"cried Spencer.

"Tell us!" exclaimed Aria.

"Or, we could show you." Hanna said mischievously, and she pulled Emily onto her lap, tangled her fingers through her hair, and kissed her slowly.

* * *

"Spencer, tell us about your physics honors class, and how your teacher asked you to represent the grade-"

Spencer interrupted her mother. "It's really not a big deal, mother. I have to go for a second, but I'll be right back."

She got up, but was stopped by her mother's cold hand on her arm. "No, sit down Spencer, and tell Melissa and Wren about your physics award-"

"NO." She said firmly, wrenching herself from her mother's firm grip and walking away, leaving an angry trio of Hastings, and Wren, who was probably just confused. She raced up the stairs. Quickly, she filled up a bag with a few pairs of clothes, a toothbrush, and her phone and charger.

She was at a predictably awkward Hastings family dinner with her parents, sister, and Wren when she got the text.

_**SOS**_

It was from Toby. As soon as she read it, she knew it was much more important than her physics class and grades, her now dating best friends, and her family (current and future) so she left the table, gathered her things, and got in her car.

She sat in her car, wondering where she needed to be to help Toby. Her first thought was his apartment, but then she remembered their conversation this morning.

_"So, what are you doing tonight?" Toby asked. "Family dinner." Spencer groaned. "It's going to be so awful. I mean, my parents, plus my evil sister, and don't forget the annoying fiance." Toby frowned. "It can't be worse than my plans. My parents are going out of town, and they're having me stay at the house with Jenna for two days! She's only one year younger than me, for gods sake! She doesn't need a babysitter!"_

Spencer pressed the gas and drove towards the Cavanaugh house as fast as was humanly possible. She didn't know specifics, but she did know that Toby and his sister didn't get along, and they were alone in the house together. She also prided herself on being one of Toby's best friends, and knowing him, he wouldn't ask for her help on just anything. No, things had to be pretty awful for him to text her.

With all of this in her head, Spencer raced into the house without knocking. No blood, she noted,things look fairly normal. "Stop!" she heard a familiar male voice call. "No, Jenna! I don't want to do this with you and I never have!"

_Toby_.

Spencer raced up the stairs faster than she had ever ran in her life. She was going to protect Toby, or she was going to die trying.

"Is this about your little school boy crush on that girl?" Jenna drawled. "Because she is never going to like you."

Spencer's heart was dropping down through her stomach, seeping into her legs, and landed at her feet when she heard this. Toby liked someone else? Before she gave into the thousands of sad, depressing thoughts invaded her brain, she pinched her arm and traced the sound of Jenna's voice. They were in the master bedroom, their parents room.

"Stop, Jenna!" Toby cried, sounding more vulnerable and desperate than Spencer had ever heard him. "Please, don't do this! You claim that you _love_ me-"

Spencer's eyes grew as wide as saucers and her jaw dropped so hard you'd think it would reach downstairs,and she yanked on the door as hard as she could, given her thin frame.

"but you don't, because if you really loved me, you would want the best for me. I don't want to be with you in any way. We are step-siblings!" Toby finished.

The door was locked. Spencer frantically picked at it with her long fingernails.

"You just don't know what's best for you, Toby. But I do." Jenna purred. "So, you have two options, baby. Either you kiss me, or you get more of these _awful_ bruises." she said in a fake sympathetic voice.

Spencer was crying now. The idea of someone hurting Toby- _her_ Toby- made her feel sick inside. To be honest, the idea of someone other than her kissing him made her feel sick as well, but she didn't want to admit that to herself.

At last, Spencer pushed through the door, to come upon a horrifying sight. Toby was pushed down on the bed in only his boxers, and Jenna had some kind of crowbar thing in one hand, and the other hand around Toby, kissing him. Spencer jumped on Jenna, wrenching the crowbar out of her hand and rising up.

She must have looked crazy; bloodshot eyes, hatred splashed across her face, and a crowbar raised above her head. "Jenna,"she hissed, coming closer to the girl with every word she said. "You are going to stop this. You are _never_ going to touch Toby again. You are never going to hurt him again. If you do, I will find out and you will be in jail. Now, you are going to put on a freaking shirt, and me and Toby are leaving. Oh, but I have to do one thing before I go." she said and slapped Jenna across the face, leaving a satisfying red mark and sharp sound.

Jenna winced, nodded, and scurried out of the room. Spencer jumped on Toby in a big hug, her tears mixing with his as the clung to each other like they were in the middle of the sea. "I'm so sorry." Spencer sobbed into his chest. He rubbed circles on her back soothingly. "It's okay, it's okay." he cooed, which only made her cry more.

"You should be the one crying, not me." Spencer blubbered. "I just really, really love you and it hurts me to see you get hurt."

Toby's head shot up. "You love me?" he said without thinking.

Spencer mentally cursed her raging emotions and tried to save herself. "No- I mean yes, I just care about you so much and you're one of the best friends I've ever had and the only person I feel like I can count on sometimes."

Toby nodded. "I care about you so much, Spencer. I feel the same way. And you can ALWAYS count on me, Spencer. I will always be there for you. You were there for me, today. You saved me. I don't want to think about what Jenna would have done if you didn't come." Toby shuddered, subconsciously rubbing his bruised arms.

Spencer hugged him even harder, and tears kept flowing out of her like she was the Atlantic ocean.

"Let's go," she decided. "To your apartment, for good. Can you pack up everything you have here?"

Toby nodded. "Help me?"

"I'm so, so sorry Toby."

"It's okay, Spence."

"You're so strong." she said, getting on her toes and kissing him on the forehead. With a sad smile on her face, she touched his chin delicately and brought it up to reach her eyes. "I believe in you, and I love you, and you will be okay."

* * *

Later that night, the pair sat together in Toby's apartment, during a silence that was both awkward and comfortable. They were eating Chinese food on the floor, surrounded by boxes,when Spencer brought up a topic completely out of the blue.

At least, Spencer was trying to make it seem totally random and out of nowhere, but it was really something she thought about a lot more than she should. Little did she know, it was on Toby's mind a lot as well.

"So, Tobes, how's the love life?"

Toby spit the unfortunate clump of white rice in his mouth across the room. "Uh, good." he said, embarrassed.

Spencer looked at him. "Emily told me this morning, Toby." She was still reeling from the shock of Emily being gay and dating _HANNA_ of all people.

"Oh- okay. Well, to be honest, it hasn't really hurt like you'd think. I love her, and she's an amazing friend, but we never really had a.." He assumed a deep, infomercial voice. "Deep. Personal. Connection."

Spencer giggled.

Back to normal Toby tones, he continued. "I always saw her with Hanna. I mean, they just flirted and I don't even think they even realized it. Can't you see it?"

Without thinking, Spencer blurted out, "I actually have." so she split the whole tale of her coffee date with her friends.

To Spencer's surprise, Toby groaned and pulled at his hair. "What's wrong?" she questioned him. "I thought you were okay with this whole thing.."

"I really am," Toby admitted. "It's just that.. it's not fair! Here's Emily and Hanna in a great relationship.. Aria, Caleb, Jason, all of my friends are in love!"

She frowned. "Not me."

"But you're seeing The British Guy.."

Now, it was Spencer's turn to spit out her food. "What? Noooo, Toby, The British Guy is my sister's fiance."

He looked at her doubtfully but sensed that it was a touchy subject and decided to distract her. "Anyway, and the girl I'm in love with doesn't even think off me that way."

By now, the pair had moved to the bed, staring at the ceiling fan, which was spinning rapidly. Spencer quickly flipped on top of Toby, making his heart beat like a hummingbirds.

"Who," Spencer squealed. "Is this lucky girl?"

Toby could barely talk. The girl he loved was literally on top of him, her face not an inch from his. He could smell her coconut perfume.

"I can't tell you. But she has no idea how much I love her, and if she knew she'd probably freak out and never want to see me again, Spence, and I can't let that happen."

"I'm in the same situation!" Spencer exclaimed. She looked down at his chest. "Does your heart always beat this fast?" . Toby's breath caught in his throat. Luckily, she dismissed the thought. "Whatever. Anyways," she said, tracing her hand over his ear. The two kept talking, every so often one of them realizing what position they were in and almost exploding from joy.

Later that night, when Spencer thought Toby was fast asleep, she whispered in his ear.

"She doesn't deserve you anyways Toby. You deserve someone who loves you."

**I'm sorry but I SHIP HANILY SO HARD **

**just saying**

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Reviewww! :D**

**xoxo- mere**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hii! I am BACK! AHHH! It's been so so so long without an update and I'm really really sorry. It's kind of short as well. As for excuses, I've been so busy with track and testing and I've been staying with my grandmother, so writing hasn't really been top priority lately. I love youuuuuu! Sorry! **

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Whoever this person was, they sure weren't planning on stopping knocking anytime soon. Grumbling, Spencer got out of her bed and walked down the grand marble staircase. She waved at her mother and father, who were sipping coffee on the couch. "Good morning Spencer!" her mother cried, uncharacteristically cheerful for her. Spencer smiled at her, "Good morning!" she said before she finally opened the door. Standing at the door of the Hastings Household, was Toby, holding a bouquet of white carnations (they're her favorites, although she's sure she's only told him once.) "Spence," he said with his amazingly deep voice that could persuade anyone to do most likely anything. "Come with me?" He looked at her with his sweet baby blues. She said yes, of course, as if it was even a question. _

_He smiled, leaned in and delicately planted a kiss on her lips. Spencer would have sworn fireworks erupted in the air behind them. Spencer had been kissed before, although not as much as her friends. School had always been her top priority._ _But now? She was wondering why she had ever done anything besides kiss Toby._

"Tobyyy.." she called. "Let's gooooooo!"

"Spencer?" he said. "Um.. hello?"

Spencer quickly awoke, shaking her hair and grinning. "Toby!" she screeched, throwing her arms around his neck and tackling him in a hug. "I have an idea. And I'm not really asking you, as much as telling you, because we're going on a road trip!"

"Okay.." Toby responded, but Spencer was already on the warpath.

* * *

For any normal person, a weekend road trip (of sorts) with six people would take more than about 20 minutes to plan. However, we're not really talking about a normal person. We're talking about Spencer Hastings. That's how less than two hours after waking up, she was on the way to Miami.

"Aria.. yes, I guess you can bring a guy. Make sure he's really nice. Hanna and Emily are bringing each other.." Spencer winked at them in the backseat. Emily blushed, but Hanna smirked. "But me and Toby are going stag.. no, Aria! No. Shut up!" Spencer was as red as her cherry colored tank top. "_GOODBYE_, Aria."

Hanna leaned up. "Mhmm, what was that about?" Spencer kept driving to Aria's. "Would it be about your flailing and mildly pathetic love life?"

"My love life is not pathetic!"

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Please. You're sixteen and you've never even been-" Emily attached her lips to Hanna and shut her up. Spencer reached out and turned on the radio. "At least I'm not over- sharing like some of us.." Toby laughed and turned on the radio to a mindless pop tune. "Break it up, ladies."

The group was then quiet until reaching Aria's house. The short brunette flew out of her doorway. "Hey guys!" she said. A chorus of "hi" and "hey!" rang out. "Okay, so you have to be really really nice to my new boyfriend." she cautioned. "I know you guys don't like him that much, considering what happened last time, but can we just.. move on? Well, I am. And he's going to be super super sweet, just like he is to me. And besides, you don't get to judge him. We've all done pretty crappy things as well." she beamed, proud of her speech. She was received with blank stares.

"Did you.. did you memorize a speech?" Spencer muttered. Aria blushed deeply. "Maybe." Just then, Noel Kahn bounded out of the house, causing Aria's cheeks to heat up even more.

"Puh-leeze tell me he's coming from comparing egos and lacrosse trophies or something with Mike." Hanna deadpanned, examining her pink manicure.

"I'd prefer you dragged our English teacher along." Spencer muttered.

"Guys, didn't Aria just tell us not to judge? I mean, technically, Noel was right last time. Aria dating Ezra was- no offense, Ar- wrong. And illegal. Maybe Noel was just looking out for her." Emily allowed, always the compassionate one.

Aria snorted. "Please don't remind me of my 'doing the teacher' days. Noel basically could have saved me from so much heartbreak and trouble.. ugh."

The girls got into a silent exchange of glances and glares, Noel a good distance hovering behind the wordless fight. Toby made eye contact with the poor guy. Noel's eyes were pleading with Toby. "For all that it's worth," Toby said to the girls. "I agree with Emily. Forgiveness is important. If I didn't get forgiveness.." he said, with a meaningful look at Spencer. She smiled at him.

"Okay, fine, everybody in the car."

* * *

They had almost arrived at the barely-used Hastings house, in Tampa. Aria, Noel, Hanna, and Emily were cuddled up with their respective partners and asleep in the backseat. Toby was driving, and Spencer was fiddling with the radio.

"Ah! I love this song!" she exclaimed, sitting back and listening to it peacefully.

"And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck, I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet.  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now." Toby sang, getting a gasp from Spencer. "You sing, too?"  
He merely winked at her, and they both started singing at the chorus.

"Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love, falling in love..  
We're falling in loveeee.." they sang, voices in perfect harmony.

A squeaky voice shot out from the back of the car. "Yeahhhhh I've been feeling everything, from hate to love  
from love to lust, from lust to truth.."

"I guess that's how I know youu oh," Toby finished, while Spencer shot her head back to look at her blonde friend. "Hanna? When did you wake up?" Hanna smirked. "Just in time to hear your love confessions." Spencer playfully swatted at her. "Not true! It was a song! Toby and I would date exactly, um, never." Spencer burst out laughing. Hanna chuckled a little bit, but stopped when she saw the hurt look on Toby's face.

Hanna screamed, causing Toby to almost swerve off the road. "Oh my god what the he-" Toby swore. Hanna giggled. "Oh, no, I'm fine but guys! We're here!"

**Please review! xoxo**


End file.
